The beautiful fruit of love
by Herondale Otaku
Summary: Misaki's pregnant! And it's time for her delivery. Here are two stories with Usui and Misaki's child... the fruit of their unbreakable love.


"Usui you idiot!" Misaki screeched as the wheelchair zoomed through corridors. People hopped to the side and gave her pointy stares. She ignored them.

"Misaki I need to wheel you through."

"I can go myself." Misaki tried to stand up from her wheelchair but collapsed back. It was as though her body wasn't listening to her anymore. Suddenly, a steely pain pulsed through her belly and she groaned. Her husband, Usui Takumi ran to her side and made her sit back.

"Misaki, I need to get you to doctor so please let me do it without your fussing. Do it for the child... please?" Misaki just stared at him, wide-eyed, and nodded timidly. It was rare for Takumi to be flustered and this was one of those times. Again, she got a contraction and groaned in pain. _I will definitely get through this easily. After all I am Usui Misaki, one of the world's most successful newspaper editors. A thing like a delivery is nothing. _Misaki boosted and cheered herself on.

The doctor ran up to them and used a stethoscope on Misaki.

"Her vital signs are stable but won't be for long. We have to take her to the OR. Nurse, please hand Usui-san some hospital scrubs and take Misaki to the operation theatre."

"Yes doctor." The nurse gave Takumi some blue scrubs and led Misaki to a huge operation theatre.

Over there, she was laid on a bed and the nurse began connecting her to various machines. Strangely, her head had begun to feel fuzzy and heavy and she clutched her belly tightly and another contraction occurred. Her eyes fastened shut and Misaki felt someone injecting something into her.

"Takumi?" was all she managed to say. A strong and familiar hand grasped hers. Misaki opened her eyes and saw Takumi's worried green eyes through her hazy vision. She felt tired, really tired and all she wanted was to sleep but her aching belly wouldn't let her.

"Nurse, page the anaesthesiologist quickly." the doctor's echoing voice said. Misaki saw people gowned in green entering the theatre and standing around her. Time passed and the atmosphere was thick and tensed. Takumi's eyebrows were furrowed and sweat trickled down his perfectly shaped face. The doctor spoke again, this time to Misaki,

"Misaki, the anaesthesiologist is here and he is going to inject you now." Misaki looked up at Takumi and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's alright Misa-chan." he whispered. She could feel the numbing liquid spread through her and Misaki couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"Can you feel this Misaki?" the doctor's voice asked from behind the curtain the nurse had set up. Misaki replied tiredly,

"Feel what?"

"Great. The liquid worked. We can proceed now. Usui-san?" Misaki looked up at Takumi again and saw him nod in the doctor's direction. Curiosity burst through her and despite her exhausted state, she asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he answered while stroking her now-damp hair.

Suddenly, Misaki felt as though her insides were being emptied out and a loud piercing cry sounded. She snapped out of her sleepiness and spotted Takumi staring in fascination over the curtain.

"You have a girl Misaki." the doctor's disembodied voice said.

"Can I see her?" Misaki squeaked. Takumi kissed her forehead again and disappeared from her view. He returned with a small baby wrapped in pink, whose face was bright red. Misaki's eyes began to tear up and she let out a noise of joy.

"She's beautiful."

"Just like you Misa-chan." Takumi kissed the baby's dark hair and cradled her gently. Misaki just smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Misaki spotted Naomi running towards her and shut her laptop. The little girl's midnight black hair was full of twigs and her frock was smeared with mud.<p>

"Where have you been Nao-chan?"

"I was playing hide n' seek with daddy." Naomi answered. Misaki shook her head in amusement.

"Well you're all dirty now. Let mummy give you a bath." Naomi giggled with two-year-old glee, her green eyes sparkling and sprinted to her bedroom.

Just then, Takumi entered. He too, was a huge mess. His golden hair was dishevelled and his shirt was crumpled. He was panting and put his hands on his knees.

"Did Naomi come back?"

"Yes she did. I'm going to have a quick bath with her now."

"Can I join?" Takumi asked with a wicked grin. Even after all these years, Misaki was still affected by his twisted and kinky talk. Her face heated up and she threw a nearby pillow at him.

"Usui you perverted alien!"

"Eh? Aren't you a Usui yourself now?" he smirked. She rushed at him and they playfully fought. Misaki was flustered and banging his chest while Takumi just laughed in humour. He remarked with a gleam,

"Now now Misa-chan. You should behave yourself." then he brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her softly. Misaki blushed profusely and turned away.

"I'm going for the bath now. You can come if you like."

"Now that's how you should treat your master like."

"Shut up you perverted alien stalker!"

**Hey people! I hope you like what I wrote. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but if you want to know more about Naomi and her life please PM me! Looking forward to the reviews!**


End file.
